NMR spectroscopic studies are being conducted on a population of children with specific neurological disorders where it is known that this new non- invasive technique will provide information that will potentially be useful for both diagnostic and therapeutic reasons. Age-matched control children without neurologic problems will be studied to measure changes in brain chemistry that occur in children who are developing normally.